Charmcaster
Hope, better known as Charmcaster, is the current ruler of Ledgerdomain. Personality Charmcaster is a complex person who has grown up without the guidance of her father. Her only role model was her uncle Hex, which had caused her to develop a delinquent attitude and a lust for power. As shown in A Change of Face, Charmcaster had spent some time in Juvenile Hall, (being the target of bullies), which only made growing up more difficult. Due to the harshness and misfortune that has befallen her with every encounter with Ben, and especially Gwen, Charmcaster had become quite resentful and bitter. To compensate for her insecurities, she always acts very arrogant and ego-driven, striving to prove her superiority over others, Gwen above all, whose magical talents and power she is highly jealous of. Though she seemed to have found some measure of redemption after defeating Adwaita and avenging her father's death, Charmcaster ends up becoming bitter and corrupted again, due the nature of Ledgerdomain and the power of the Alpha Rune. She began to improve after her father told her she was living her life wrong, but the faithlessness of Michael Morningstar and manipulativeness of Adwaita, who was her prisoner, have caused her to stray from her path once more. Despite her faults, Charmcaster can be friendly and sociable when she feels like it. This is especially seen when she teams up with Ben's team in Ledgerdomain and Anur Transyl. In the latter instance, she has also relaxed and has more of a sense of humor than before, only dropping it when under the influence of the Alpha Rune's power. She has also become more childish than before, with both the cheerful innocence and the petty cruelty that comes along with it . Theories Charmcaster's time of birth is unclear, as time in Ledgerdomain is different from Earth, as two days on Earth is a few minutes in Ledgerdomain. : If five minutes in Ledgerdomain is two days on Earth and Charmcaster spent the first 15 years of her life in Ledgerdomain, Charmcaster was only 9 and a half Earth days old. when she came to Earth. Powers and Abilities *'Magic': Charmcaster is a skilled witch, but she is not as powerful as her uncle Hex. **'Divine, Dark, Pure Magic': Being a witch, Charmcaster is skillful with kinds of magic such as dark magic, mysticism, and magic books. **'Spell Casting': Charmcaster can cast various spells from her spellbook. **'Mana Manipulation': Charmcaster can manipulate Mana energy for blasts, shields, and other various needs. **'Levitation': Similar to Hex, Charmcaster can use magic to lift herself into the air. **'Telekinesis': Charmcaster can manipulate objects using magic. **'Mind Control': Charmcaster can mind control others by using a amulet. **'Elemental Control': Charmcaster can use magic to control the elements such as water and plant-like. **'Shapeshifting': Charmcaster can alter her appearance using magic. **'Animation': Charmcaster can bring inanimate objects to life. **'Transmogrification': Charmcaster can alter her staff into a snake and turn beings into totems. **'Summoning': Charmcaster can use magic to summon and control Rock Creatures. **'Teleportation': Similar to Hex, Charmcaster can use magic to teleport to another location. **'Portal Creation': Charmcaster can use magic to open portals to any location by using magic. **'Reanimation': Charmcaster can use magic to animate dead animals such as small octopuses. **'Energy Beam Emission': Charmcaster can fire powerful energy beams from her hands. **'Magic Drain': Charmcaster can use magic drain a another being's magic. **'Aura Reading': **'Lighting Bolt Projection': Charmcaster can project lighting bolts from Hex's Staff. **'Firework Projection': Charmcaster can project fireworks using magic. **'Body Switching': Using a spell called "Transfera Identica", Charmcaster can trap someone in a energy bubble and then swap bodies, but she will need a potion in order to make the spell. **'Dragon Transformation': Charmcaster is able to use magic to transform into a dragon. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Prime Timeline Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Residents of Ledgerdomain Category:Residents of Earth (Formerly) Category:Null Void Prisoners (Formerly) Category:15 year olds Category:20 year olds Category:21 year olds Category:Rulers Category:Characters with Magic Category:Characters with Mana Manipulation Category:Characters with a Staff of Ages (Formerly) Category:Characters with an Alpha Rune Category:Voiced by Kari Wahlgren Category:Alternate Versions of Charmcaster Category:Voiced by Nancy Cartwright